


Sky Factory Christmas (is ruined)

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Gavin did a dumb.Now everyone has to suffer this Christmas.





	Sky Factory Christmas (is ruined)

It was a quiet time in the farm of Simple Geoff. Well, as quiet as it could be on Christmas Eve, He smiled as he looked over his farm and the chickens that he took care of day after day. This was the life for him and he wouldn't ask for anything more. He then looked over at his friends in the little world they created for themselves.

Ryan was busy with his technical stuff and Jack was tending to his dragon (and also protecting Fluffy from any blood altars Jeremy made) But, he couldn't see the Lads and that made him a bit nervous. They were always up to something. 

"GEOFFREY, LOOK OUT!!" 

Geoff gasped as he heard Gavin's cry, and saw something being shot out of the sky. He ducked in fear as something landed with a THUD not far from his chicken farm.

"Oh, shit! Gavin, you killed him!" Michael exclaimed.

"Kill?! What the fuck did you do??" Geoff yelled.

Ryan flew over in his jetpack to see what happened. "Oh...fuck. You guys have some explaining to do."

"What happened, Ryan?" Geoff asked with worry, pushing his chickens away from the chaos.

"Uhh...Santa Claus is dead."

"HOLY SHIT! Gav, you killed Santa!" Jeremy gasped.

"Wot?! It wasn't my fault! I was playing with one of the cool weapon thingies Ryan had, and I shot one off! I had no idea that he was gonna be above this place!" Gavin exclaimed.

Ryan looked at the reindeer. "Well, the reindeer are okay. A little shaken up, but they're fine. But, uh...Saint Nick is donesies."

"Way to go, Gavin. You've ruined Christmas." Jack deadpanned.

"Did you have to shoot him down near the chickens?! They're probably scared to death now!" Geoff complained, picking up on of the chickens to give it a hug.

"I'm sorry, guys!"

"Don't say sorry to us, asshole! Say sorry to all the kids you've disappointed!" Michael yelled.

"...you think he still has magic?" Ryan poked the body.

"Jesus Christ, Ryan! What the fuck??" Jack groaned in disgust.

"Worth a shot." Ryan shrugged.

"What do we do? Christmas is tomorrow!" Jeremy asked. 

"Isn't it obvious?! Gavin has to be Santa now, the fuckin' idiot!" Michael took the Santa hat and slapped it on Gavin's head. Gavin squawked in surprise.

"Wot you mean? I can't be this fat bastard! Do you know how much work that is??" Gavin complained.

"Should've thought about that before shooting him down, Gavin!" Geoff said, tending to his chickens.

"How about if we help you, Gavin? I've always wanted to fly on a sleigh. It might be fun." Jack smiled.

"Why can't Jack be Santa?! It's perfect!" Gavin put the hat on Jack. But Jack instantly put it back on Gavin's head.

"One - you killed him. Two - I'm not as fat anymore, so there you go." Jack flipped him off. "I'll join you, but you're doing most of the work.

"Hell, I'll go, too! I wanna try to throw the presents in the chimney from the sky! It'll be fucking awesome!" Michael cheered. 

"I'll pass. I have my chickens to look out for and hope they have a merry Christmas. If you see anything in that red bag for my chickies, you'd better fucking deliver them. They've all been good this year!" Geoff demanded.

"Not sure about the farmer though..." Jeremy chuckled.

"Fuck you, Dooley! You shouldn't get anything with your blood magic and shit!" 

"I mean, I haven't hurt anyone." Jeremy shrugged. 

"I beg to differ!" Gavin huffed, helping Jack and Michael fix the sleigh up. "Do you know how much blood I give you on a daily basis? No apple juice and crackers, either. It's constant blood giving, you pleb!" 

"Ahhh, you're alright. Don't worry about it, pal. You guys have fun; I'm gonna stay here. I have lots to work on."

Ryan thought about it. "Yeah...I'm gonna stay, too. To help Jeremy with his magic stuff."

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna come back to some creepy shit from you two?" Michael facepalmed.

"They're the Battle Buddies. What do you expect?" Jack shrugged, giving the reindeer fresh carrots from his garden. "Eat up, fellas. You have a long ride ahead of you."

Gavin hopped in the sleigh and gasped. He was expecting something old-fashioned, and this was nothing but. It had a GPS system and maps of houses nearby, also marked with green or red for nice and naughty children.

"Wow! Santa is loaded! Look at this! He even has a hot cocoa mug holder!"

Michael sat next to his boi. "Damn, dude! Who knew the fat man had all this to work with every year? Makes it look easy as fuck!" 

Gavin pressed a button on the touch screen to look at who he labeled as naughty and nice from their area. 

"Oooh! Wanna see if you've been naughty or nice, boys? Here we go."

Gavin opened the list to see Geoff, Jack, Michael and himself as nice.

"Damn right I'm nice!" Geoff cleaned up some chicken droppings with a smug smile on his face.

"Hell yeah! Where are my gifts??" Michael started digging in the giant red bag for his gifts but fell in. "Ahhh! Fuck! Get me out of here!"

"Jack! Grab his legs!" Gavin exclaimed.

Jack climbed to the back of the sleigh and pulled Michael out after a few tugs. "You all right, buddy?"

Michael panted. "Yeah. I'm fine. That bag packs as much toys as my munchdew does with food!"

"Do you know how many houses there are in the world, Micoo?" Gavin chuckled.

"...good point."

Jeremy and Ryan looked at each other. "Wait. So, we don't get presents?" Jeremy asked.

Gavin looked at the list again to see the Battle Buddies marked as naughty. "Sorry, lads. According to Santa, you two have been bad this year."

"What?! That's nonsense!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You put a mooshroom in a hole, Ryan!" Jack pointed out. "Gav, I think we should head out. It's gonna be a long night." 

"All right, Jack. Uhh...how does Santa start this thing? Where's the start button?" Gavin looks around at the controls of the sleigh.

"Gavin, you idiot! The reindeer make it fly, dumbass!" Michael slapped him on the back of the head.

"Right. The reindeer. What do I do with them?" Gavin pulls on the reins and nothing happens.

"Maybe call their names out. Like in the story." Jack shrugged.

"Yeah! Good thinking, Jack! Right. Uh, shit. Wot are their names again?"

Everyone face-palmed.

"Gavin. For fuck's sake, move. Go sit in the back or something." Michael snatched the hat from Gavin and put it on his head, while Gavin sat next to Jack in the back of the sleigh.

Michael cleared his throat and grabbed the reins. And he spoke in his best Santa impression. "Now Dasher, now Dancer, nor Prancer and Vixen! On Comet on Cupid on Donner and Blitzen! Rudolph, you too! Let's fucking go deliver some presents!" 

"That sounded like that garbo thing that stopped by last month..." Jeremy muttered.

The reindeer started to trot and then just like magic, they started floating off the ground. Within seconds, they were pulling the sleigh and went up and up and up until they were in the sky.

"We're flying! Holy shit!" Jack laughed.

"Ho Ho, motherfucking Ho! Merry Christmas to all!" Michael shouted with yuletide glee.

Geoff waved from the farm. "Have a safe flight. See you on Christmas morning, with presents for my chickies. Don't forget!" 

After taking a lap around their little area, the sleigh zoomed off until it was out of sight, delivering Christmas cheer to others around the world. And of course, not telling anyone what the hell really happened.

Geoff sighed with happiness and went back to his chickens.

Jeremy and Ryan looked at each other and then at the dead Santa in front of them.

"You wanna...see how much magic this guy has?" Jeremy asked.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, fuck it. We're not getting anything, anyway."


End file.
